Third Grade Crush
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: ¿Cómo se enamora Stiles de Lydia Martin? Capítulos en la niñez y adolescencia de Stiles, donde desarrolla su enamoramiento y sufre las consecuencias de tenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ocho

El hecho que su amiga perteneciera a otro instituto le enojaba de vez en cuando. Obviamente, no se comparaba con su amistad con Scott, pero de alguna manera ella interactuaba de una manera que probablemente, podía hacer sentir más cómodo a un niño de ocho años. Heather y Scott se llevaban bien—quien no podría con Scott McCall—y tal vez, la causante más acertada de porque disfrutaba tanto el tiempo con ella es porque esa vez había logrado, por él mismo, agradarle a alguien siendo Stiles. Raramente sucedía, dado que su hiperactividad cruzaba límites de paciencia y aceptación.

El día del proyecto vocacional, Scott y Stiles presentaron el trabajo por el que la señora McCall había velado noches. Igual así, los dos se encargaron de desgastarlo y mal usarlo, como un niño trata a un juguete de vez en cuando. Para cuando llegó al escritorio de la maestra Patzer, este no llevó más que un aprobado. Con la obligación de defender su proyecto, ambos caminaron al frente y pretendieron explicar de qué iba. Así sin más el asunto terminó por confundir y dejarlos en ridículo frente a su clase, por el hecho de que exponían al mismo tiempo, se interrumpían y los ausentes dientes de leche de Stiles no lo dejaban hablar normalmente. Scott había construido un hospital de perros—no una veterinaria, un _hospital de perros_—porque afirmaba que su vocación era sanar a la gente como lo hacía su mamá; solo que prefería cachorros mucho antes que humanos. Stiles, por su parte, había construido un escenario con reflectores e instrumentos, afirmando queriendo ser una estrella de rock, aunque era lo primero que había abatido en su mente.

—Margaret y Lydia, adelante—pidió la maestra desde su asiento, cada vez recuperando menos paciencia.

Margaret explicó con detalles—contando incluso esa vez que su tía le dijo que nació para las pasarelas—que quería ser modelo. Según ella, el modelaje era la razón por la que las mujeres eran bellas y todos querían ser como ellas. Habló sobre el estilo que debía tener y todas las lecciones para aprender. La maqueta representaba unas muñecas caminando y luciendo ropa colorida.

Lydia Martin se acondicionó delante de su amiga y antes de presentarse, promovió a temblar muy apaciguadamente. Su cabello rubio frutilla brillaba con la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, iluminando su rostro y sus mejillas pomposas y sonrojadas. Comenzó a hablar de cómo algún día sería una exitosa diseñadora de moda, perfilaría vestidos de boda basados en su princesa favorita y tendría un estilo personal que todos seguirían.

—Estas cámaras de aquí son todas las personas que van a ir a ver mis colecciones de moda—mostró con su pequeño dedo las cámaras—y voy a ser famosa porque a todas las chicas les gustará mi diseño, así que cuando alguien vista mi ropa, sabrán que son niñas bonitas, de otro modo no lo usarían. Incluso las niñas que no sepan vestirse la usarán, y todos seremos uno.

Lydia tenía una mente demasiado ambiciosa para una niña de tan solo ocho años, pero nadie notó nunca nada extraña y turbio, y una vez más, la dejaron ser.

El timbre sonó tiempo después; Stiles se despidió con un rápido choque de manos de Scott. El aula comenzó a vaciarse a medida que gritos y júbilo armonizaban la salida de clases. Stiles asumió con calma que la maestra citara hablar con sus padres después de clases. Claudia estaba cada vez más avanzada en su enfermedad, y su esposo había perdido el control por completo de lo que lo rodeaba. Stiles era ese problema sin ser problema que lo perseguía y atormentaba, aunque fuera un indefenso e inocente niño de ocho años, con quien no podía luchar. Las situaciones siempre prorrumpían de sus manos y la hiperactividad y problemas con el aprendizaje de Stiles no ayudaban.

Oyó una tiza raspar la pizarra, suave y rápido, casi como sentir un sonido deleitable. Lydia Martin escribía y dibujaba garabatos en él, alegre y saltando, como si llegando más alto consiguiera más de lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Stiles. El aula ya estaba vacía y solo se oía a la niña chillar cuando conseguía lo más alto de la pizarra. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y allí fue cuando el revoltoso cabello brillante desconcertó por primera vez a Stiles.

—¿_Tú_ que haces aquí? Se supone que la maestra hablaría con mis padres después de clase—le acusó con una mirada incisiva—Ya que te hacías tanto el listo, pensé que lo eras—continuó dibujando flores y soles caricaturescos por toda la extensión de la pizarra, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la estuviera observando.

—No soy listo. Por eso la maestra va hablar con mis padres. Yo creí que tú eras inteligente por todas las cosas que te inventas.

—¿Qué _yo_ invento? —se indignó la niña.

—Sí; Scott siempre me dice que inventas todo. Nadie iba a creer eso que cerraron _Disneyland_ para ti sola porque hiciste una escena en las boleterías. Ni que vas a hacer diseñadora de modas.

—Al menos yo fui a _Disneyland_—se excusó. Luego exhaló un poco de aire contenido—Y no me gustaría ser diseñadora de modas. ¿Conoces a Frida Kahlo? Amaría pintar como ella lo hace o al menos ser tan inteligente como alguien que haya ganado un premio de matemáticas.

—Yo no quiero ser estrella de rock—añadió Stiles irguiéndose en su asiento—pero no sé qué quiero ser.

—Podrías trabajar atendiendo un cine—sugirió Lydia con precoz cinismo—a la gente le agrada tu… rostro—soltó con sarcasmo, pero Stiles no lo notó tan pronto.

—Gracias—dijo emocionado mientras ella rodaba sus ojos verdes para volver a la pizarra— Lydia, ¿tú crees que soy un problema? O un niño torpe, como dice la profesora de música.

Y ahí estaba, un niño indefenso entregándose a la opinión ajena, más específicamente de una niña de un prematuro corazón frío, con ese cabello tan mágico y ficticio. Los marrones ojos de Stiles hundidos en una tristeza por saber quién era en realidad se fundieron con fulgor con los de Lydia, verdes y reacios a tomarse enserio momentos como aquél. Mantuvieron su mirada y más allá de la incomodidad de hacerlo y el pudor que llevaban consigo, sintieron la profundidad de ellos mismos, probablemente porque nunca hubieran experimentado lo mismo con niños de su misma edad. No era atracción; era conexión inestable y curiosa, tanteando el terreno para entenderse entre ambos.

—Ningún niño debería ser un problema o torpe. No eres nada de eso—afirmó Lydia reluciendo su honestidad—eres muy inteligente y quién siempre sabe qué responder. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que nuestra mascota de laboratorio se escapó? Tú fuiste el que supo cómo hacerla volver, ¿no?

La maestra irrumpió en el aula junto a los padres de Stiles, pidiendo a los niños esperar en el pasillo de afuera. Stiles se fijó en la dulzura de los ojos de su madre y se imaginó los de la niña en ellos, verdes y fuertes, determinados y a la vez dudosos.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que ella tiene novio?

—Estoy bastante seguro que quiero decir que ella tiene novio—solventó Scott en los casilleros del colegio, después de las vacaciones de verano. Aquella noticia no sería de agrado de su amigo, pero debía conocerla antes de apreciarla.

—¿Quién es?—se rindió Stiles a convencerlo de que estaba equivocado, exhalando el aire que retenía desde la puerta de entrada.

—Al parecer, Jackson.

Stiles no dio crédito a sus oídos. ¿Jackson Whittemore? ¿Aquél idiota fanfarrón aspirante a aplastar a todos en el lacrosse? ¿Era Lydia, majestuosa e inteligente aun o había perdido su encanto aquél verano?

—Ella es _tan_ _joven_—se lamentó Stiles.

—Tenía quince, en algún momento iba a tener a su primer novio. Es Lydia de quien hablas. Me extraña no haberte oído lidiar con esto antes.

—¿Crees que ella estará enamorada de él? Quiero decir, tal vez solo salen porque a las personas les parecería extraño que una chica _tan_ hermosa, talentosa, inteligente, carismática…

—Stiles—interrumpe Scott—Lydia ya es bastante madura para darse cuenta de sus prioridades. No quiero arruinar tus esperanzas, pero deberías dejarla ir. Ella no es como tú crees. Suele ser diferente y al hablar con ella te das cuenta de lo frío y cruel que es...todo de ella.

Stiles no quería reconocer que nada quedaba de la pequeña de ocho años, con el corazón desbordando en su aura y con una ambición pequeña pero importante. No quería ser testigo como la esperanza de hablar con ella se volara de sus manos, pero eventualmente entendió que debería dejarla ser quien tuviera que ser. En los momentos del primer semestre cuando veía a Lydia tomada de la mano con Jackson, aunque algo se astillaba en su corazón, supo que debía repararse a sí mismo para no continuar sufriendo de una manera tan infantil. Aunque eso era todo lo que quedaba de él; un crío con un enamoramiento que nunca se concretaría, que soñaba con una chica que nunca se voltearía a preocuparse por él.

Desde hacía un año Stiles y Scott asistían a fiestas que se daban en la escuela, porque estaban decididos a pasarla bien en la secundaria, aunque las cosas solo la compartieran ellos dos juntos. Una semana después del baile de regreso, asistieron a la fiesta que Danny Mahealani festejaba en la casa de sus padres, justo después del juego de Lacrosse. Sonaba algo más adulto que una fiesta para chicos de quince años; la casa estaba oscura completamente y solo unas pocas luces de neón iluminaban la multitud que se acompasaba a la música electrónica de que brindaban los parlantes.

Stiles y Scott antes que nada, llegaron directo a la cocina, donde servían tragos y alcohol. El límite inocente de tomar unos pocos tragos los hacía sentir fuera de lugar, rebeldes y maduros. Pero todo lo que eran allí era un par de niños aburridos sin nada mejor que implementar.

Y Stiles la vio de repente, quedándose atrapado en la manera que había crecido. Llevaba un vestido más atrevido de lo usual, lo cual lo incomodó, dado que Lydia solía usar esos tiernos vestidos floreados que la hacían lucir hermosa. Apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Jackson mientras se movían al ritmo de las luces parpadeantes y la música ensordecedora que los envolvía. Jackson la detuvo abruptamente y se marchó dónde estaba Danny y sus amigos para compartir algo de tomar. Lydia puso sus ojos en blanco y busco un pasillo entre la multitud que la dejara pasar hacia los sofás.

Intentó hablar con las amigas de Jackson, pero todas estaban ensimismadas en sus teléfonos celulares o poniéndole atención a un chico antes que a ella. Stiles se acercó a Lydia instintivamente, evadiendo gente que se cruzaba en su camino hasta allí.

—Hey.

Lydia lo miró sorprendida y al chequear que solo era Stiles, rodó los ojos y siguió observando todo con la misma simpatía que pudiera tener una roca.

—Así que…tú y Jackson, ¿ah?

—Sí—contestó desinteresada. Lo que más ansiaba era que él se alejara de allí antes que alguien pudiera verlos interactuar.

—¿Estás bien? —Stiles notaba que Lydia se sentía incómoda en aquél ambiente, como si no perteneciera allí.

—Lo estaba hace cinco segundos—contestó con una mirada incisiva. Stiles estaba decidido a marcharse sin más, porque a él mismo le incomodaba todo eso, pero ella lo atajó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—¿Cómo te enteraste? Quiero decir, ¿toda la escuela habla de nosotros? ¿Incluso los nerds?

—No soy nerd, Lydia ¿está bien? Es decir, me gusta la _guerra de las galaxias_, pero eso no significa que sea _nerd_, porque odio las matemáticas—respiró—Y sí, _incluso_ _los_ _nerds_ se enteran. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Ella no contestó. Y continuó sentada allí, solo sabiendo qué sucedía en su mente.

—¿No te enteraste de nada más?

Stiles sentía algo extraño—No. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada. Vete—saltó furiosa, volviendo a la realidad— ¡Vete!


End file.
